


Sword, Staff, and Dagger

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Big Bang Challenge, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more adventure than romance, other characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has a mixed relationship with summer. It's the season when he met his two best friends. The season he formed the guild that would help shape the fortunes of a land ravaged by war. But it's also a season of abandonment and despair. When hope vanishes and all that's left are his wits and stubbornness to put one foot in front of the other.</p><p>13 summers in Daichi's life and how they made him who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword, Staff, and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> The stunning piece of art that goes with this is [here](http://sta.sh/0bb363mfrkx/) done by the amazing [millenniumcrepuscule](http://millenniumcrepuscule.tumblr.com/)!

Summer, Daichi thinks as he stares up at a clear sky, is good. He likes the sun and the stunning displays of nature. There’s a huff from the man next to him and on his other side a whining complaint about the heat. On a more personal note Daichi has realised that the most important events in his life have occurred during summer. Good. Bad. Tragic. Exhilarating. They’ve all happened under the glare of the summer sun.

**5 Years Old**

Daichi is proud of his secret spot. He found it all by himself and no-one in the rest of the village knows about it. Not even old lady Sakura who lets him sleep in her house sometimes. It’s his place. Somewhere of his very own. He likes having somewhere that’s his. He doesn’t have many things.

But this spot is definitely the coolest place in all the land.

It’s a little glade in the nearby forest. A small gap between the trees, two rather sickly looking trunks, and you can look up and see a perfect stretch of sky, a breath of fresh air after the claustrophobia of branches and leaves of the woods. It opens up to a bumpy blanket of green grass, and because it is summer small clusters of wildflowers are dotted about in a wide array of colours. Rich beautiful shades that Daichi has only ever seen the lord up in the castle wear.

That’s not the best part though.

The best part is the rock. It’s old, half-covered in grass and dirt, and looks like it’s fallen over as it lies just right of the centre. It’s fun to climb up and sit on, Daichi feels tall and important when he does. In the whole month he’s known about the spot he’s spent most of the time on the rock imagining himself as some sort of lord or ruler. The clothes he wears turn into colourful rich robes and the waving blades of grass become adoring subjects; people who look at him rather than through him.

And then there’s the squiggles. At least that’s what they look like to the simple village boy with no-one to teach him any better. A line of squiggles running all around the edge of the rock. Sharp jagged lines that an age ago would have thrummed with magic and life, now only a skeleton of what they once were.

Daichi had spent hours sat beside the rock, uncaring of the dirt on his knees, tracing the lines with his finger. It almost makes him want to wish for snow this winter so he can redraw them in the crunchy white stuff that would cover the rock. Almost. Because he hates winter, the attic gets cold and water seeps through the roof. Plus the village as a whole gets very stingy with food.

Summer is a good time. Summer is a time when the famers need an extra pair of hands, even if they are small, it’s when old lady Sakura smiles more than she scowls, and it’s when the land around the village turns vibrant with sound and life. It’s also the season in which Daichi found his spot so with all the authority of his five years he declares to himself that summer is the best time of the year.

Currently he’s on top of his rock, sat cross-legged with a very serious expression as he slowly counts the number of coins in his hand. Small grubby looking things but even at his age he knows they’re precious and important. They’d been shoved in his hands, thrown towards him, or occasionally accompanied with a pat on the head a few times by now for helping in the fields, with the harvest, or just random odd jobs that people could use a small boy for. He had a complete knowledge of the village layout, the rooftops, and the hidden passageways that only someone like himself could discover.

He can count up to ten. He’s never had to go higher and it’s as much as the scary man who runs the store was willing to teach him.

“…four….five? Five!” Five coins for today. Daichi smiles down at them, that should be enough to get him something good to eat. He thinks. Sometimes the number of coins needed goes up and down. Still, he should be able to get something right? He lies down on the grassy half of his rock, smiling as the sun’s warmth sinks into his skin. The smell of flowers makes his nose tingle but it’s not bad enough to warrant him moving his arm to scratch his nose.

A breath passes his lips as the faint sounds of the forest surround him. Peace is a foreign emotion and at first it almost feels uncomfortable, like a thick blanket smothering and heavy but the longer he lies under it the more comfortable and relaxed he feels. His eyes threaten to drift shut, the exhaustion from the days’ work weighing heavy on his arms and legs. He’s been up since dawn and it’s starting to tell. A quick nap won’t hurt anyone. The store will be open until the sun sets. Sleep starts to pull him down into her embrace.

“Hey, get back here!” Daichi’s eyes snap open. “Stop running and give me back my feather!” That’s…odd. The sound of footsteps shatters the calm into pieces and he scrambles up to slide down behind his rock. He’s learned it’s better to go unseen and unheard just as he learned how important those coins are. His heart thuds in his ears at the thought of being found and he crouches down into a ball.

The footsteps come closer. Running. Raised voices. Daichi’s blood turns to ice as they approach his rock.

Anger wars with caution inside him. This is his spot. His. He doesn’t have anywhere else. Why did they have to come here? But he bites his lip and waits for them to leave. Realizing he’s tuned out of the conversation he raises his head a little to eavesdrop.

“….it’s mine!”

“You dropped it! If you wanted it you wouldn’t have let it go.”

“The wind blew it from my hand!”

“But I like it too. I was the one who jumped to get it.”

“Please. My dad gave it to me; it cost him a lot and just give it back to me.” Someone jumps and the sounds of scuffling fill the clearing. Daichi tentatively pokes his head out from behind his haven. Just enough so he can see the two invaders. He blinks at the lack of dark spiky armour. Horns. Weapons. Or any of the terrifying paraphernalia his imagination had conjured.

Standing in the middle of his spot are two boys. One of them waving a feather above his head. It’s a very pretty feather, gold and silver looking as if it was made out of a breath of magic. Daichi can understand why the other boy is upset even as his own fingers twitch to take it and have a closer look. Another blink and recognition dawns. He knows the feather thief.

Well he knows of him.

Kuroo Tetsurou. The new boy.

He’d heard rumours all around the village of the boy and his mother who’d rented a room with the big farmer Gengra a month ago. The woman had been dressed oddly in bright colours and refused to say anything about the boy’s father or where they had come from. Daichi had caught a glimpse of the newcomers on his way to buy food sometimes. The woman had red hair and spoke in a gentle lilting voice, she was pretty. Her son had black hair and always seemed to be smiling, even when the shopkeepers grumbled at him for poking around their stores.

Nearly all the rumours he’d heard were bad. Demons. Shape-shifters. Criminals. Old lady Sakura had called her a ‘harlot’ though he wasn’t sure what that meant. Daichi hadn’t taken much notice. She’d smiled at him once when he’d bumped into her, which was better than most, so he couldn’t believe all that was said.

Kuroo didn’t look much like a demon either. Sure his hair was a bit odd, very spiky and there were bits of leaves tangled in it but he wore the same clothes as the other village children, better quality than the ones on Daichi’s back, and he didn’t seem to have any claws.

After a moment or two of the pair of them squabbling he thought he could place the other boy too. After all there weren’t many here who owned jewellery. The ring on his finger gleamed in the sunlight and Daichi didn’t have to know what it was made of or what the stone was in order to realise that whoever had something like that had to be rich. He wore bright coloured cloth and what he’d said about the feather meant this could only be one person.

Bokuto Koutarou. The lord’s son and heir.

He was rarely seen away from the big castle but was always accompanied by two guards and a big dog.

Daichi cocks his head at the sight of him now. Muddy stains on his knees. Twigs in his hair, on a similar level of spikiness to Kuroo’s. Flushed cheeks from the running. He didn’t look too different from the other boy.

“Not fair!” Daichi is brought jarringly back to the conversation at hand when Bokuto, apparently fed up of the teasing and taunting, lunges at Kuroo. The new boy dodges out of the way only for his laughing to be cut off as Bokuto heads straight for the rock.

Oh no.

Daichi will be dead. Kuroo will be dead. They will both be dead if anything happens to the lord’s son.

Thankfully Daichi is pretty quick for his age and the only thing Bokuto runs into is his chest.

“Ooomph!”

“Wargh!”

Daichi’s back hits the rock and he stifles a wince when they both fall to the ground. Kuroo says something in another language, it sounds like a bad word and hurries over to the tangled pile of limbs.

“Hey are you two ok?” Daichi lets out a groan in reply, the body on top of his is heavy and the sun is blinding him. Why did he think this was a good idea again?

The sun was suddenly blocked from view and he could open his eyes fully. Relief was short-lived as he found himself staring into bright eyes. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, yellow, he loved colours like that and this boy had golden eyes.

“I’m so sorry!” He winces as the boy, Bokuto, yells out an apology and scrambles off of him. Daichi sucks in a mouthful of air and pushes himself up into a sitting position. Kuroo has come to stand by them face torn between amusement and concern. The lord’s son looks as if he’s panicking and his arms are waving around at an impressive speed.

“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! Are you ok?” He whirls on his companion and pokes him in the chest. “This is all your fault!”

“How is it my fault?” Daichi blinks as the two launch into a fierce argument over who was the one to blame. His eyes sink down to the feather, laying forgotten on the floor, the gold and silver dances in the sunlight in such a tantalising way that Daichi hs to reach out and touch it.

It feels light in his hands and one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“Hey!” Busted. He turns round to see the pair of them staring at him with disbelief. Maybe it’s the security of being in his spot, maybe it’s the summer heat, maybe it’s for the priceless looks on their faces. Maybe it’s all of these combined that make him say “Mine!” and run away from them with a grin.

Twin squawks of outrage sound out behind him and adrenaline pumps through his body as footsteps follow after him.

It takes them a while to catch him, he’s very quick on his feet, but eventually he’s buried under two bodies laughing up at the sky with the feather still clutched tightly in his hand. It’s a lot more rumpled than it was before but the matching grins on the other two boys make up for it.

“So what’s your name?” Kuroo asks in between gasps.

“Daichi. My name is Daichi.” Bokuto rolls onto his stomach and frowns down at him.

“Just one name?”

“….Yeah.”

“Easier to remember then!” This startles a laugh from him. No-one’s ever said that about his name before the lack of a last name a constant reminder that he has nothing to claim. There’s a light feeling in his chest and it’s one of those rare fleeting moments when he can fully relax.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

“And I’m Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to meet ya!”

The names feel nice and he smiles underneath the blue summer sky.

**6 Years Ol**

Daichi looks across at Bokuto, despair and worry growing stronger and stronger in his chest. He takes a couple of breaths to recover from his earlier bout of running around the whole village. The ice in his stomach overpowers the heat of the sun and all he feels is cold at the sight of Bokuto alone.

His friend’s clothes are rumpled and dirty. His father would probably have a fit when he returned home but Daichi knew Bokuto didn’t care at all about that. Not when…

“You couldn’t find him either?” He asks despite already knowing the answer. If Bokuto had found Kuroo he would be standing there with them.

“No. I asked everyone and they haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Bokuto’s fear is plain on his face and Daichi tries to swallow the lump in his throat as images of Kuroo, hurt and alone, rush through his head.

This wasn’t how the day was supposed to start. Today the three of them were going down to the river to teach Kuroo how to swim. The dark haired boy had been reluctant to go in the water but Bokuto had pleaded and Daichi had bargained until he’d agreed. That and the increasing heat had done wonders for his co-operation.

It had been perfect. Right up until this morning when they’d both walked out to Kuroo’s house on the outskirts and been met with his crying mother. Her hair in disarray, one of her dress sleeves singed, and tears rolling down her pretty face. There had been no sign of Kuroo.

Daichi had taken the west side of the village. Bokuto the east. They’d both covered the surrounding fields and now their early hope was beginning to fade.

“I’m going to push him in the river after this.” Daichi growls, trying so hard not to give into the panic. Bokuto manages a weak grin, a pale shade of his usually beam.

“I’ll help.” Is the reply and a flicker of amusement springs up amidst the fear.

One of his best friends is missing. A whole half of the reason he’s happy is gone.

There’s only one reason he hasn’t asked Bokuto to get some adults to help. One reason why Bokuto hasn’t bolted up the hill for home to send out a search party.

The spot.

Daichi’s spot.

Their spot.

Bokuto straightens up and casts a glance towards the woods. A firm frown settle on his face before he grabs Daichi’s hands and runs for the path.

Daichi yelps but thankfully his feet catch on quick enough to keep up. The two boys run for their place. The place without judging eyes or harsh whispers. Where it isn’t disgraceful for the son of a lord to play with an orphan and a peasant boy. A patch of grass and trees somehow set apart from the rest of the world and its stupid rules. It’s been nearly a whole year since they all met and it feels like forever to Daichi. As if he can’t remember a time when he didn’t remember what Bokuto’s hand felt like, or what Kuroo’s laugh sounded like, or the identical look that crosses both of their faces when they think of something they know will make Daichi run for cover.

Except there is only one hand grabbing his. The other is missing. The slightly calloused small hand that Daichi will swear at times sparks against his isn’t there and it’s wrong.

He’s unbalanced.

The branch on the ground nearly trips him up but Bokuto yanks him forward and their pace doesn’t falter. Daichi’s head starts to clear as the trees surround them. He squeezes Bokuto’s hand and speeds up to run next to him, uncaring of the leaves and twigs that snag against his cloths. It’s not like the old lady needed an excuse to yell at him after all.

The only thing that matters is reaching their spot and seeing Kuroo there. That’s all. Everything else can fade into the background. The two dead trees come into view, the dark wood and fungus covered roots send a bolt of restored hope through Daichi’s body and he’s the one to run into the clearing first.

Kuroo is there.

The crushing weight vanishes. The world rights itself. Bokuto and Daichi are furious.

Anger is quick to come to both children. Bokuto stomps past Daichi fists clenched and cheeks puffed out with indignation to mask the hurt and newly-quashed fear. Daichi would follow if he hadn’t been frozen in relief.

It’s that pause that lets him take in the sight of Kuroo; hunched into a ball at the base of the rock, sad eyes staring at the ground, fingers digging into his arms, and even his hair looks miserable, drooping down over his face. Daichi only has a moment to wonder before Bokuto is yanking Kuroo up to glare at him straight on.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Daichi doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bokuto this mad before. “Do you know how long we’ve been searching for you?! Your mother was crying, no-one had seen you and-and what if something happened to you?!” Kuroo doesn’t reply his eyes shadowed and dull. Bokuto grits his teeth so hard Daichi swears he can hear it; which means it’s time to intervene.

He reaches for Bokuto’s wrist.

“Put him down Koutarou.” He speaks in a soft tone, his eyes trained on Kuroo. Kuroo who hasn’t said a word since they’ve arrived. Bokuto looks at him shocked but then looks at Kuroo again and the anger drains out of his frame. Their friend is never good at holding on to anger for long. They’re like quick bursts of fire; hot and destructive for a brief instant before dying rapidly. Daichi watches as Kuroo curls up into a ball on the floor.

“Tetsurou.” He kneels down and tilts Kuroo’s head so he has to look at him. A thousand emotions swim in dark eyes and for a second Daichi is overwhelmed by everything he sees in them. What is he meant to do? How can he help? Then Bokuto is crouched beside him and he doesn’t feel as helpless anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo hunches in a little further and the pair of them frown. Whatever it is it has to be serious to make Kuroo like this. He was never quiet.

“You’re making us worry.” So maybe that’s a low blow but they need to know so they can fix it. It works and Kuroo uncurls from his ball and now just looks miserable. He glances up at the pair of them and holds out his hand.

Bokuto and Daichi stare at it; unsure for once about what is going through Kuroo’s mind.

A second later they get their answer.

Sparks. Red flame. A sizzling heat and crackle. All burst into life on Kuroo’s palm. The air shimmers and becomes heavy as the whole clearing seems to darken. The runs on the rock seem to glow a pale blue.

Ancient. Potent. Dangerous.

“Magic.” Bokuto breathes eyes trained on the small flame dancing along Kuroo’s hand. “You’ve got magic.”

Kuroo flinches at the word and snatches his hand back. “Yeah.” He croaks out, his voice sounds hoarse and Daichi can make out traces of tears on his face.

How long has he been here crying alone? His heart feels tight and that feeling of wrongness returns with every tiny hesitant movement Kuroo makes.

Kuroo should never be nervous around them.

“When did you find out?”

“Today. My mother was trying to get me out of bed and I-I didn’t want to wake up. I k-kept getting annoyed at her u-until one time I pushed her away, told her I-I’d be up in a second. Only,” he clenches his fist, “she yelled. I’d b-burnt her. Nearly set her on fire because of _this_.”

Silence. Another shaky breath.

“I h-had to run. I had to get away from her. I hurt her. I hurt my mother.” The confident boy they know is gone for the moment and Daichi wonders if Kuroo wasn’t really the one who was more hurt. “I’m a mon-”

Bokuto flicks his forehead.

Kuroo stops talking. Daichi blinks.

“…What was that for?”

“You were going to say something stupid.”

“No I wasn’t. I was going to say that I was a mon-”

Bokuto knuckles down on his head. Kuroo yelps and bats it away switching to a kneeling position to glare at Bokuto.  Confused anger returning some of the spark to his eyes.

“What was that for!”

“You were going to say something stupid again.” Bokuto says it slowly and Kuroo scowls at him, reaching up to rub his head. Bokuto grins and moves to whack him but Kuroo leaps out the way.

“Stop hitting me!” He growls and Bokuto giggles, still not his usual loud laugh but not far off.

“Yep he’ll be fine!” Daichi sighs and sits down fully on the grass. The mornings panic leaving him drained and he flops back onto the grass. Slowly his mind settles as Kuroo and Bokuto tussle close by; laughter and irritated growls which seem to echo against the trees.

Kuroo has magic.

Spells and potions and robes. Even Daichi can tell this is important. He’s heard the whispered tales at the inn; of the College of Mages, of sorcerer’s who command lightening with their fingers, of men who can change the shape of the land and women who can level cities.

The College is far away.

“So what else can you do?” Bokuto chirps and Daichi is startled out of his thoughts. Kuroo recoils; or he would’ve if Bokuto didn’t have such a firm grip on him. Kuroo looks scared again but at least he can’t hide like this.

“What? Wh-Why would you- I don’t know. I just found out today!”

“Try something! Try to turn that tree into a sheep! Or an owl!”

“No that’s stupid. Why would I do that?”

“Owls are amazing! My father took me to the city once and there was a fair going on and one of the merchants had one! It was beautiful.” The memory is enough to make him sigh fondly and Daichi frowns momentarily as envy washes over him. He wanted to see the city too. Kuroo looks calmer and now his face shows surprise and a reluctant hope.

“Wait.” He looks between Daichi and Bokuto. “You two, you don’t mind? You’re not…afraid?”

Daichi can’t help but say the first thing that comes into his head. “Who would be afraid of you?” Silence then Bokuto bursts into laughter; full hearty guffaws that make Daichi smile even as Kuroo protests he could be incredibly scary.

“Daichi’s right Tetsu. No-one could be scared of you and least of all us.” He says and that shuts Kuroo up in an instant. He looks at them with wide eyes and a disbelieving hope that makes something in Daichi ache.

“We’re not going anywhere.” He chips in and gently reaches down to wipe away the remainder of Kuroo’s tears. The three of them huddle together by the rock.

“But what if I hurt somebody again?” Kuroo’s sounds small and Daichi squeezes his shoulder.

“Then you have to learn to control it. Other people do it right? Those nages!”

“Mages Koutarou the word is mages, and he’s right you just have to learn.” The tension from before has evaporated but Kuroo still doesn’t look entirely happy.

“How? It’s not like there’s anyone here to teach me.”

Daichi pushes thoughts of that far off College of Mages down again and closes his eyes. He’s used to getting out of tricky situations and no problem is unsolvable.

How to help Kuroo with control?

How to learn without a teacher?

Lucky guesses? No they needed something for Kuroo to learn from. Teaching without a teacher. They needed a-

His eyes flew open and he sat up with a smile.

“A book!” Kuroo and Bokuto turn to look at him and he smiles. “We need to get Kuroo one of those book things so he can learn.” Bokuto had told them about the library place he had in his home with books that had pages and pages of words. Not that Daichi could understand what any of the weird squiggles meant and Kuroo could only identify one or two of them. One time Bokuto had taken a book of legends with him and read it to them. Daichi had been as equally amazed by Bokuto’s ability to make sense on the ink on the pages as he was the stories of adventure and magic.

“Yeah! Then Kuroo can learn how to use his power from it.”

The words ‘and not be sent away’ hover uncomfortably between them before Kuroo shakes his head.

“But I can’t read and-”

“I’ll read it to you!” This earns Bokuto a lop-sided grin before Kuroo finishes his sentence.

“And where would we even get one? Do you have one in that liberry of yours?”

“Library and no. At least I don’t think so, father likes to keep the really important books in the treasury…and that’s guarded by a fire spell.” Daichi winces at the thought of trying to into probably the most well-guarded room in the village, yeah not happening, and Lord Bokuto had made it clear he didn’t like his heir’s association with either of them. It was unlikely he’d volunteer a rare book to help Kuroo with his problem.

But that wasn’t the only place to get books in the village.

“What about that old scholar guy?” His train of thought races ahead, remembering the building, the neighbourhood, and the book shelves.

“That old man, Sei something? Doesn’t he hoard them? I’ve never seen him ever give a book to anyone.” Daichi swallows and thinks of the panic Kuroo had been drowning in when they’d found him. The fear in his face and despair that rolled off his small shoulders in waves.

He would do anything to stop that from happening again.

“So we don’t ask him.” Bokuto’s mouth clicks shut and Kuroo’s eyes fix on him with the intensity of an autumn storm. “I mean if it’s just one book he probably wouldn’t miss it and this is really important.”

“Daichi are you saying we steal it.” The sheer shock and disproval in Bokuto’s tone has Daichi standing up and walking away from them. How to explain six years’ worth of pent up frustration at not having anything, of watching those with money always get better treatment than those without, of the local militia who sometimes wandered through and laughed when he was hit round the head or yelled at for doing his ‘honest work wrong’? How to explain that words like thief, miscreant, vagrant, scum seemed to lose any proper meaning when you were called them all the time?

The old man had hundreds of books. One would help Kuroo. Stop him from feeling so afraid and sad. He wasn’t going to give one to them and there was no way they’d get one from Bokuto’s father.

It wouldn’t hurt anyone to steal.

It would hurt Kuroo a lot if they didn’t. If he didn’t.

“Yeah. I can get in and out pretty quickly. If you tell me what symbols to look for I can grab a book for us.” Bokuto looks like he’s going to protest again, Bokuto had always enjoyed the tales of knights and paladins and warriors fighting for justice the most, but Daichi said the words he knew would get him to agree. “It’s for Tetsurou.”

Kuroo jolts at this, neither voicing agreement or disagreement with the idea. Bokuto looks at him turns back to look at Daichi, his mouth is pressed into an unhappy line but he nods.

And that’s that.

It’s evening when Daichi finds himself scrambling over roof tops. A scrap of paper in his hand with words Bokuto had told him to look for on the books. If he doesn’t get the right one he’ll just have to come back. Bokuto is back in his castle and Kuroo had to go home to comfort his mother.

Daichi didn’t want either of them with him anyway. Not like this.

He wouldn’t make Bokuto do it. Not when he thought it was bad. Kuroo was in no frame of mind to pull it off.

He didn’t want either of them to get caught.

It was better if only one of them got caught for this, Bokuto was a noble and Kuroo had an incredible gift, Daichi was the one who could get caught and punished for it. He was the least important. He wouldn’t risk either of his friends for his idea.

An open window. Almost too easy. Under the light of the setting summer sun he clamours down the wall and squeezes himself through the gap. No sound from inside and he didn’t think old people liked to stay up late.

With careful steps he crosses the floor, it was a big house but he was sure the library was on nearby. He pushes open a door and peeks inside. His heart is racing and a heady fear sharpens his vision.

It’s thrilling, addicting, as he creeps across the darkened room. Each shelf is nearly breaking under the weight of books and there are stacks of the things in all corners. His resolve hardens.

No. One book won’t be missed. His eyes flash across the symbols on the books, looking for any that match the ones Bokuto showed him. One of two figures look familiar but he would rather leave with a perfect match. As he scans each shelf he wonders if the names people call him will mean more to him once he has actually stolen something from them.

He pauses at a creaking shelf with several thick tomes on top of it. One set of figure repeats itself over and over on each of these books. The word Bokuto told him meant magic. Exhilaration and triumph almost wash over him but he pulls it back. No point in celebrating success when he’s not finished.

Standing up on his tip toes he examines each book to try and match any other of the words. Most look longer and more complicated than what he was searching for but one of the thinner books had something in smaller symbols that looked like first or beginning.

A door creaks open from down the hall and Daichi freezes for a moment.

Fear makes him move as footsteps start to come towards him. He has to get out. He grabs the book off the shelf, luckily none of the others fall off, and bolts for the closest stack. The door swings open just as he curls himself up behind them. His ears strain to hear the murmured words of his ‘victim’ but he doesn’t appear to have noticed the missing book that now burns in Daichi’s fingers.

It’s tense. Dangerous. Risky. Reckless.

Daichi wants to smile.

It’s like when he found his spot for the first time. When he met Bokuto and Kuroo. When he watched after the merchant caravan as it left their borders and knew one day he would follow.

Something clicks into place as he lies there hidden with a soon-to-be-stolen book in his hand. It feels well not right but oddly comfortable.

The old man leaves and Daichi lets out a sigh of relief. He’ll wait a little longer before leaving the room.

He should be more surprised he is when he enters the spot and two figures are lying on the grass. It’s night now. The sky is bright with stars and a cool breeze blows through his hair as he walks towards them. Neither of them moves as he lies down next to them instead they only smile; one bright and warm enough to melt a whole winter’s worth of snow, the other like the moon no less brilliant or beautiful but calmer and at times reluctant to appear.

Daichi stares up at the stars with his to best friends and wants to live like this forever.

“What do you think we’ll be when we grow up?” Kuroo speaks and it eases Daichi’s heart that no trace of the fear from this morning is present. Bokuto’s hand shoots up waving excitedly.

“I’m going to be a knight! And protect everyone! And fight dragons! And save people!” He speaks with pure conviction and Daichi doesn’t doubt for a second that he’ll do it. It’s not hard to imagine Bokuto as a hero. He definitely has the heart of one already. “I’ll be the best knight in all the land.”

“I’ll be the best mage then. Learn everything about magic, go crazy, and eventually you’ll have to fight me for growing to strong.”

“I wouldn’t fight you! At least not seriously and you won’t go crazy.” Eager eyes turn to Daichi and he lets his own mind wander. “You’ll be the best at something too right Daichi?”

Being the best did sound appealing and maybe the obvious differences between them wouldn’t matter if they were all the best. The words came out before they formed in his head; a mixture of the thrill from his first heist and the peace of the current moment.

“I’m going to be the best thief in the world.” There’s a moment when he stands on the edge of as precipice as he waits for their response. He’ll either fall over the edge or be steadied by their hands.

“One day you’ll have to steal a really big diamond while Bokuto kills the beast who guards it and I’ll use it to make it snow in summer.” The image from Kuroo’s words is funny and Daichi snorts.

“Why do you get the jewel? We did the hard work.”

“Yeah Kuroo why do you get the diamond?” The knot loosens in Daichi’s stomach when Bokuto joins in, neither of them mind. His dream is good.

“Because you’re my two best friends and I really want to make it snow.”

The stars twinkle down at them. Three boys from a tiny village with dreams too big for its borders.

Kuroo turns his head to look at them a gleam of worry in his eyes. “We’ll still be best friends then right?” Bokuto laughs as Daichi rolls his eyes.

“Of course we will.”

“No doubt.” The words blur as they both speak at the same time but Kuroo is smiling again. He reaches up to the sky as if he wants to grab a handful of stars.

“You promise?”

Daichi stretches up his own hand to hold Kuroo’s, Bokuto a second behind him. They look up at the sky, it looks like it’s been broken into three by their hands, and there’s an odd mix of solemnity and innocence around them. A promise spoken by young boys who carried the burden of fate .

“We promise.” They speak in unison, a dual tone which resounds in utter silence as even the insects fall quiet.

Just the three of them in one moment of stillness.

Daichi is happy.

**7 Years Old**

“Hi-yah!”

“You know it’s not much of a surprise attack if you yell every time you wave your sword Koutarou.”

“I don’t want to hear that from the boy who names every one of his spells with names like ‘flamey ball of rapid death’!”

“What is wrong with my names?!”

“What’s wrong with my yelling?!”

“Everything!” They both yell at the same time before simultaneously turning to their resigned looking friend. “Daichi who’s right?”

Daichi looks up from the book, annoyed that he’d been distracted from his work; he’d nearly managed a whole sentence this time. The pair of them are pouting at him and he knows, he _knows_ , they won’t drop this unless he gives his own opinion. So…

“You’re both awful at naming.” Dutifully ignoring the twin squawks of indignation he turns back to the history book he’d been reading. The rock isn’t the comfiest seat but he’s on the mossy side do it’s not too bad. The words swim in front of his eyes for a moment before settling into something that’s been growing more and more understandable to Daichi lately.

He will forever be grateful to Bokuto for teaching the pair of them how to read. Granted it may have come from Bokuto getting into an argument with Kuroo over the magic book and having to re-read a certain passage ten times but Daichi is still grateful.

That feeling of understanding is accompanied by a feeling of pride. He can read. He can open a book and understand. He can learn what he wants without asking Bokuto to translate. There isn’t a barrier between him and knowledge anymore.

This particular book is about the formation of the knights of Fukurodani. It’s one of the few history texts that Bokuto enjoys, it’s worn and not expensive and Daichi can see the creases in the pages where Bokuto has wanted to mark something of interest. There are a lot of creases.

In one hand he swirls a necklace. One of the merchants had been incredibly rude to anyone from the poorer part of the village, including Kuroo’s mother who when she’d tried to buy a bracelet had been rebuffed. The merchant may have boasted about this necklace and how it was fit for a queen. A few of the villagers had even stared at him and helped to cover his escape; that’s how much they disliked the arrogant man clad in silks who looked at them like they were dirt.

One of them had even patted him on the back as he snuck by. He figured he could sell it to the next caravan, or ask Bokuto if he would, less suspicious that way. But again he didn’t want to include his friend in his less than legal activities.

They’d all been training. Their dreams firm in their heads they trained together. It was going really smoothly so far; Bokuto had started taking lessons with one of his father’s most trusted soldiers, Kuroo devoured page after page of that first stolen book and was quick to experiment on his own, and Daichi?

Daichi got quick, he got smart, he got sneaky.

Yes everything was fitting together perfectly. So of course something had to happen. Maybe Daichi shouldn’t have been as dismissive of the argument as he was, maybe he should have noticed the tightness in both of his friend’s shoulders, maybe he should have tried to make a joke all three of them could laugh at.

But he didn’t.

Daichi wouldn’t remember the growing argument or the anger starting to colour voices. He wouldn’t recall the first telling dangerous crackle which sparked in the air around them.

He would remember what happened next with sickening clarity.

A burst of red and orange and a wave of scorching heat races across his skin. The startled _painful_ yelp which follows has him scrambling off the rock. His eyes take in Bokuto’s form, hunched on the ground clutching his arm, before darting to Kuroo. Kuroo who has frozen in place; one hand outstretched with sparks still jumping across his fingertips.

Kuroo had hurt Bokuto.

Bokuto’s eyes were pricking with tears and even with one hand covering his arm, Daichi could see blood.

“Kuroo?” They all jolt as Daichi’s breathless voice pierces the sickening silence of the moment. Kuroo steps back as bonecrushing guilt replaces shock and Daichi has barely half a second to comprehend the change before his friend is gone. A blur of black and brown as he runs for the exit.

“Kuroo!” Daichi yells and starts to follow, but Bokuto whimpers and his attention is torn in two. Just long enough for Kuroo to get away. Fighting down the need to run after him Daichi crouches beside Bokuto and gingerly takes his arm, wincing at the smell of burnt flesh.

“It hurts.” Bokuto says through gritted teeth, his voice rough from pain, and Daichi doesn’t know what to do. His quick mind feels sluggish as it tries to work out what to do, how to help, where has Kuroo gone, what’s going to happen next, what is Bokuto’s father going to say, why did this have to happen now?

He clumsily tries to pull Bokuto to his feet. His friend is too heavy for him to do it by himself but Bokuto stumbles forward and Daichi pulls him up.

“Let’s get you to the village. Someone will be able to help.” Bokuto half-node but then stops looking straight into Daichi’s eyes as pain gives way to worry.

“Won’t---won’t they find out about Kuroo’s powers though?”

Damn.

Trapped. They’re trapped and Bokuto’s arms looks awful. Kuroo is gone. Daichi doesn’t know what to do. Not without ruining everything.

“Take me to Kuroo’s mother.” Bokuto blurts out and Daichi blinks uncomprehendingly. “She won’t rat us out if we go to her.” Relief is a pleasant change and Daichi nods.

“Yeah, let’s go. How’s your arm?”

“Hurts.”

Daichi grabs Bokuto’s hand, the one not clutching the burn on his arm and squeezes it tight. Bokuto’s hand is sweaty and trembling but he manages a weak squeeze in response and for a moment Daichi can think that things will be alright.

Things are not alright.

Kuroo is up a tree. He’s refusing to look at Daichi, which irritates him like a bug crawling along his arm, and he’s also refusing to listen to him as well. His hands are firmly over his ears; Daichi is severely doubting the wisdom of this given what has happened. His throat hurts from yelling up to the boy and he wants to go back and check on Bokuto.

Kuroo’s mother had been great and had bundled Bokuto into her room before cleaning and wrapping his wound. It was likely to scar though and Daichi had whacked Bokuto across the head when he’d whispered an awe-filled ‘wow’. Daichi had apologised for him and fixed Bokuto with his scariest glare, which at seven years old was already very impressive, before heading back out to search for Kuroo. It was far too reminiscent of what had happened when Kuroo had discovered his magic for his peace of mind. That had made for a relieved anger when he’d finally found his missing friend not too far from their spot up a tree refusing to get down or even give Daichi his attention.

Anger is sharpened by hurt. Daichi hates to be ignored. He hates the way the villagers look at him sometimes with pity, the poor little orphan boy, sometimes with disdain, the one most likely to become a bandit and cause trouble like the vagrant he is, but the worst is when they don’t look at him at all. As if his existence means nothing to them, a piece of dirt underneath their feet not even worthy of their anger. Like he’s some sort of spirit invisible to their eye.

Not really there at all.

He’s always trusted Bokuto and Kuroo to see him, always. Now Kuroo’s eyes are tightly squeezed shut and he’s not even acknowledging that Daichi is there. Something fierce and ugly springs to life in his chest and he starts to pull himself up the tree.

“If you won’t come down I’m going to push you off that branch!” Kuroo doesn’t hear him of course but that only makes the thing in Daichi’s chest roar louder and twigs snap underneath his hands as he climbs the tree; frantic, dangerous, and probably foolish but all Daichi can see is Kuroo ignoring him and it _burns_.

Not him too.

He hauls himself onto the big branch that Kuroo is sat on and that gets a reaction. Dark eyes snap open and hands drop down as Kuroo registers this unexpected event.

“Daichi! What ar-” He’s cut off as Daichi hauls him forward by his shirt and glares at him.

“What’s the matter with you idiot?!” Kuroo’s mouth drops open as he fully takes in how mad Daichi looks. “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? How worried Bokuto’s been?!” At the mention of Bokuto Kuroo’s eyes dim and he tries to pull back from Daichi’s grip. Daichi only lets him go so far, refusing to lose his tenuous grip in case Kuroo finds out he has the power to fly or something and escapes again.

“Look I’m so-”

“You left us there!” Daichi cuts him off finally able to vent the maelstrom of emotions that’s been swirling in his heart since the incident. “You left me there with Bokuto and his bleeding arm and we had no idea if you were safe or hurt or-gah!” Daichi wobbles a little, his balance was already sloppy and gravity had finally decided to take hold. Kuroo reaches forward to snatch him and the two of them wobble precariously while trying to look intimidating to one another.

“I had to get away from there!”

“Why?! You know we’re always better together.” If Daichi could recognise the emotion in Kuroo’s eyes he would call it anguish but for the moment he can only describe it as a really intense pain. One that settles in the lines of a young face, heavy and unfamiliar, and it makes Daichi want to hug him for all his current desire to throttle him.

“Because what if I hurt you too!” Kuroo yells and Daichi is so honestly shocked that he’s left speechless, he can only stare at Kuroo as the other stares down at the branch with a sad twist on his mouth. “What if I lost control again? I could feel it y’know. Feel it bubbling under my skin getting stronger and stronger and,” he looks up straight into Daichi’s eyes. Daichi can’t breathe, “what if you were next? I-I’m not safe for either of you.”

Dread starts to form as Daichi takes in the apparent decisiveness of Kuroo’s tone and the stubborn set of his jaw; as if he’d already made up his mind about what was going to happen next and already Daichi could tell that he wasn’t going to like it.

“”So m-maybe.” Kuroo has to break Daichi’s gaze and there’s a faint tremble in his body that gives away how badly he doesn’t want to say what’s on his mind. “Maybe we shouldn’t be friends anymore.”

The birds stop cawing.

The insects are stuck dumb.

The trees around them seem to inhale a breath in anticipation for what is to come.

It’s an eerie and unnatural silence that hangs over them. Like a blanket made of water. His ears feel foggy and for a moment he’s sure that he misheard.

Then he leans over and flicks Kuroo on the forehead.

“C’mon let’s go check on Koutarou. I like your mother a lot but I think he’ll feel better if we’re both there especially you because he was just as worried as I was when you ran off like that.” He starts to climb down the tree, much more calmer and steadier this time, when Kuroo snaps out of his daze and calls out.

“Did you not hear what I just said? We shouldn’t be friends anymore.”

“I heard you.” Daichi replies looking firmly at the trunk so that he doesn’t slip and fall. “Let’s hurry up and get back I don’t want any woodsy creatures to come and eat us.” He hears a snort and rustling as Kuroo starts to climb back down as well.

“I’ve told you before there isn’t anything in this wood that can eat you.”

“What about a dryad?”

“They don’t approach humans and if you did somehow manage to anger one it wouldn’t eat you. It’d only turn you into a tree or something.”

“Comforting.” Daichi hops on to the ground and waits for Kuroo to join him. Now that he’s found him and speaking to him again he really does want to go back and check on Bokuto. If only to spare anyone else dealing with a Bokuto who is injured and being cared for. The amount of whining and sad golden eyed looks is unbelievable.

Kuroo grabs his shoulder and Daichi turns to look at him, appearing for all the world like a relaxed slightly bored young boy.

“I mean it. We shouldn’t be friends anymore.”

“I heard you the first two times.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything? Why are you taking me back to check on Bokuto?” Daichi has to raise an eyebrow at this and the pair of them start to walk back towards the village.

“You don’t want to?”

Kuroo jerks back and the concern that passes over his face is real and eases some of the tension Daichi is hiding. “Of course I do it’s just….” He looks straight ahead at the path and Daichi pushes down the annoyance at being avoided again. “I don’t think he would want to.”

Daichi has to shrug at that. A crow flies over head and his eyes follow it through the leaves of the trees. He’s always liked crows they had such interesting things in their nests and their black glossy feathers were really pretty.

“It’s not like would know considering you ran off.” Kuroo’s indignant ‘hey!’ is ignored. “Besides you may have made the decision you’re too dangerous to be our friend but that doesn’t mean we’ve done the same.” He glances at Kuroo and is pleased to see him looking back. “We’ve been with you since you first found out, we helped you train, Bokuto still probably knows more from that book than you do.” He stops and turns to stand in front of Kuroo a frown creasing his face as he summons up all the stubbornness he can muster.

“It was an accident Tetsurou. Bokuto could have hit you with that wooden sword, I could have gotten us into big trouble, anything could have happened.”

“But…”

“No. Whatever you _think_ we feel is wrong. Bokuto was just as worried about you as I was. He wanted to come with me, would have too if I hadn’t forced him to stay. So you slipped up. You learn from it and move on. Besides I think Bokuto may be thanking you for his amazing new scar. We’re your friends Tetsurou.”

A choked laugh is his answer and Daichi doesn’t say anything when a hand reaches down to take his. He smiles, they probably still need to talk about some stuff but for now it’s good. Kuroo’s hand is different to Bokuto’s; fewer callouses, longer fingers, but it’s still nice, still a little tingly on his skin and it feels like nothing can break them apart.

The next day under the afternoon sun Daichi watches from atop his rock as Kuroo holds an impressive flame in his hands, the centre burns red and reminds Daichi a little of the sunsets they get to see during summer. Kuroo’s wearing a proud grin and Daichi can understand why; it’s the biggest controlled flame he’s managed to produce. Bokuto is leaning forward one hand outstretched, just to feel the heat, the flame dances before him and Daichi can see the reflection of it in his wide eyes. He hunches forward himself a big smile on his face because well it’s magic. The warmth feels great on his skin and it’s only matched by the warmth inside as he looks at his two friends, his whole world, and wishes it would last forever.

**8 Years Old**

The caravan is packed now. Bundles of clothes, food, and more are all neatly stacked up in the cart and the horses are neighing impatiently eager to go. There’s a small crowd of villagers standing by it some there to say goodbye but the majority just want to watch and gossip amongst themselves.

Not that Daichi can blame them. It’s not every day that two from their little village set off for incredible adventures and an important life outside the confines of their land. Even rarer one of the two being sent off is destined for the College of Mages; they speak about it in hushed awed tones, no-one can remember a time when anyone from the village had possessed any magical ability. Daichi resists the snide urge to point out that when said magical boy first arrived he was treated like an outcast as everyone now bends over backwards to congratulate him and wish him luck.

The Lord’s son being sent off to the Fukurodani page school was perhaps not as unique but still worth celebrating. He’d been accepted to one of the greatest institutions in all the lands and even if he was a little older than the usual recruits nobody doubted his determination. Not after years of the boy yelling about his dream to become a great knight.

Yes today two dreams were one step closer to coming true.

Daichi couldn’t remember a time when he was more upset.

With each ‘goodbye’ and ‘good luck’ his heart twisted painfully. It made him want to bury his head in the ground and block out everything. Everything that was happening, that would happen, everything that was taking his two best friends away from him. He didn’t think he hated anyone as much as he did the man who had discovered Kuroo’s powers.

A little burst of magic to help with some heavy lifting and the next thing a meeting had been called. Daichi and Bokuto had snuck in through the roof and watched as letters were sent, things discussed, plans made, and all the while Kuroo had clung to his mother’s hand. He hadn’t relaxed once during the meeting and even when he’d spotted the pair of them crouching in the rafters he’d only managed a weak smile. Daichi had been hard pressed not to jump down and run for the woods, Bokuto had been vibrating with impatience, and it had been so frustrating to do nothing except watch as Kuroo’s fate was decided.

Actually, Daichi thinks as he rubs the sweat off his brow, he did hate someone more. He hated that old mage Nekomata who had arrived last week and captured Kuroo’s attention with one spell. So maybe transforming a tree into a soldier made of stone was a little amazing but it had not been fun to watch Kuroo get drawn in by the man. Watch his friend trail after him in his long red cloak and ask him questions about magic, about the college, about things which neither he nor Bokuto would ever be able to fully understand.

Nekomata had said that he’d only take Kuroo with him if Kuroo wanted to go but Daichi highly doubted the sincerity of that. No way they’d let an untrained mage roam free without training. He’d seen the way that Nekomata watched Kuroo’s displays of magic; the old man had been impressed, shocked almost, as Kuroo called forth a pillar of fire that stretched up as high as one of the buildings.

No way was that man going to let Kuroo stay in the village.

But that wasn’t the issue. If that had been the only problem Daichi could have tried to hide Kuroo, run away, do anything to keep his friend from the mage’s grasp.

Except Kuroo wanted to go and that left Daichi pretty powerless to do anything. What made everything worse was that he couldn’t talk to Bokuto about it. The lord had decided it was time for his son to start his ‘official’ training and asked if Nekomata could drop Bokuto off at Fukurodani on his way to the college.

Bokuto had been a whirlwind of happiness ever since; the flow of words about how great a knight he was going to be, all the things he would get to do, and what it would be like.

It wasn’t often that Daichi felt like the two of them understood nothing about him, this was one of them. Each day that passed left him feeling a little more forgotten, a little more angry, and a little more abandoned as the pair of them got further and further out of reach.

They’d argued last night.

Daichi turns away from the caravan, the village is practically empty at the moment so no-one bothers him as he walk down the street.  Even under the sun he feels cold.

_Why don’t you just understand how I feel?_

_We’re not leaving you Daichi!_

_It’s not like it’ll be forever and we can write or you can visit! It’s not like you wanted to stay here forever either._

_I stayed because of you two and now you’re leaving me behind._

_No-one is leaving you behind._

_Why don’t you come with one of us? I don’t think Nekomata will mind._

_You don’t get it at all do you?_

It had been ugly. Yelling and mean words and all the self-doubt and fear rising to the forefront of his mind. It had ended with him yelling that he would be glad when they were gone and running off. He’d caught a flash of hurt faces before blocking everything out apart from the path in front of him.

So was this how it was going to end? One week and their friendship was gone. Anger, guilt, regret, and a whole cauldron of unpleasant emotions was bubbling away in his chest. He couldn’t stand to watch the caravan leave. Watch them leave him. He stopped by the inn scuffing one foot against the ground before sitting down against the wall.

What was going to happen to him now?

He could feel a telling wetness start to prick at his eyes and he rubbed at them furiously. No he wasn’t going to cry. Not while they were still here. Never mind how miserable and upset he felt. Never mind how they were both leaving at the same time. He would cope, he did before he met them he could do it again.

Back to feeling hollow and alone and pushing down the memories of his two best friends.

He really was trying not to cry.

“You know what Bokuto I think Daichi needs some company.” His head snaps up from his arms and he blinks uncomprehendingly at the two forms in front of him. They’re both dressed for travelling, Bokuto’s is finer than Kuroo’s, and smiling at him. Daichi buries his head in his arms again.

“I do believe you’re right Kuroo. Let’s help with that.” They sit down either side of him and Daichi allows himself to feel glad. Who knows when this will happen again?

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go?” They understand him even if the worlds are muffled and Kuroo ruffles his hair. Daichi reaches up to whack the hand away only for Bokuto to tilt his head up. His friend looks worried not that Daichi can blame him.

“You think we’d leave without a proper goodbye?” Daichi moves to speak only for Kuroo to cover his mouth with his hand. “No, our turn to speak. You see we’ve been thinking about what happened yesterday and it feels like you think we won’t be friends anymore.” Daichi is tempted to roll his eyes but the firm look in Kuroo’s eyes has him remaining silent. “And we decided to do something to change that. Right Bokuto?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto reaches into his cloak and brings out something in his clenched palm. Daichi leans in and sucks in a breath when Bokuto opens it and he sees what’s inside.

A ruby.

More specifically a ruby split into three.

Even more specifically the ruby that signifies Bokuto as his father’s heir.

“What…is this?” Bokuto smiles and lifts up one of the pieces, it glints in the sun and Daichi pushes down the urge to take it from him.

“It’s a promise. Our promise. That we’ll always be friends no matter what.”

Daichi feels like crying again. He stretches out a shaky hand to take a piece of the stone and Kuroo does the same. All three of them hold up their pieces to the sky and it’s beautiful.

“I’m going to miss you both so much.” Bokuto says.

“The same goes for me.” Kuroo mumbles.

Daichi only hums his own agreement because if he opens his mouth he might start to sob.

That day when a cart carrying the two brightest sparks of the village heads east towards the setting sun Daichi watches from a rooftop. Fear and sadness still prominent in his chest but he squeezes the glittering red stone in his hand and whispers “Wait for me,” into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write . August was just a lot busier than I'd planned so the fic has been cut into three big chapters and I hope to get the other two parts up before the end of the year. There are a lot more characters coming and this chapter was mainly to set things up between these three.


End file.
